


救风尘

by 后跳 (santaL)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santaL/pseuds/%E5%90%8E%E8%B7%B3
Summary: cp/十万五阶堂宝山的一厢情愿
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 2





	救风尘

五阶堂宝山执迷不悟，摇身一变从事业粉进阶成了男友粉，战败之后转头做了个应援的小旗子，天天追在人家屁股后面，动不动就送礼物，追到楼下，捏着鼻子提着袖子，非要跟人上楼。

红寮学生不待见他，一见他就嘘声一片。当初是五阶堂挑起阶级仇恨在先，他们宁愿真的撮合十代和万丈目喜结连理，也不愿见他们的寮花被随随便便哪个外人抢走。

万丈目烦不胜烦，一方面不想被当作娇花，一方面实在是难以摆脱狗皮膏药一般的追求者。不愧是同他一个模子里刻出来的直属学弟、精英优等生，在执着与不知好歹上简直一脉相承，可谓是中等部年级首席的传统。

他把好赖话说了个遍，前两天还能勉强给个笑脸，不轻不重地拒绝一下。后来发现他比自己想象得更顽固，每天上班打卡一样过来转悠一圈，脸上洋溢着梦游一般的虚幻笑容，硬是占了他们旁边的桌子，也不在意自己正身处敌营，什么都往外倒，说什么一定要让他醒悟，只有回到强者的环境里才能更强，如今身处破旧小二楼，正如天神蜗居危房破庙，不仅不利于自身发展，也影响到蓝寮的整体士气。

万丈目打了个饱嗝，在桌底下踢了十代一脚：蓝寮士气关我什么事，我现在是欧西里斯红的老大。

五阶堂宝山的房子塌了。

他的偶像，原中等部全体学生的理想型交往对象，万丈目准，竟然坐在油乎乎的桌边做这种市井之流才做得出的粗鄙动作。他不能接受他的男神被红寮的劣质染缸浸成这样，他必须干干净净，喜不喜欢他倒是其次——他必须高雅卓绝有气质，而不是动不动对着游城十代大发脾气、摔筷子骂脏话的红寮之花。

他以前可不是这样的，虽然看都懒得看自己一眼，可当他经过身旁，五阶堂便挺直了背，既慌张又雀跃，手心发汗，紧咬牙关，好像接受了一场检阅。他早就在喜欢他了，那时觉得自己才貌平平，不足以摘取他；好不容易追随他成为下一届新生首席，却见心心念念的学长已经堕入凡尘，整日混在男人堆里，气质也被磨灭，成为万千个平庸决斗者之一。

所以更要让他回想起往日的荣光，他想，人在低谷里萎靡时是需要靠旁人拉一把的。虽然万丈目学长看起来无比快活，已经融入并领导了整个红寮的风气，但他始终不是属于这里的；上流社会的公子哥永远不可能与睡在臭水沟旁边的流浪汉成为好朋友。

于是五阶堂加入了万丈目闪电的粉丝后援团。他追求万丈目的事迹在学院里传得很开，整个一年级的学生都等着看他笑话。那时学院里多少漂着些关于万丈目和十代在交往的传闻，蓝院公子哥和红寮吊车尾的桃色故事可是当下最流行的话题，蓝寮女生聚集，是谣言的主产地。五阶堂虽是新生，平日浸淫在如此的环境中，即便有意回避，还是被灌了不少的风言风语。

往日咬着牙从旁边过去就算了，听见两句就当是掉了张纸钞；如今一连串的失败提醒他，这两个人也许真的有点什么，才能被人创作出那样令人不齿的故事。凌晨三点，五阶堂仍然睡意全无，想起白天偶然听学姐说他们睡过，一闭眼就是十代把他纯洁无暇的万丈目先生压在床上。夜晚将愤懑忧愁的情绪转化，他兴奋起来，在被子底下扭动身子，仿佛也置身于红寮拥挤的三人间里。

手冲到一半忽然清醒过来，怎么能被一闪念的色欲冲昏了头脑。前辈一定是被胁迫了，被下药、被蛊惑、或被游城十代拿住了什么把柄。他还等着我来救他出苦海。五阶堂从床上蹦起来，半夜爬上学校论坛发帖，给红寮的游城十代下战书。

战书的前一半论述万丈目在中等部时是多么的优秀，学弟学妹的白月光，气质翩翩的高岭之花；后一半把枪口对准二年级的游城十代，说他是万丈目坠入凡尘的罪魁祸首，是万丈目先生的劫难。情真意切，字字铿锵，看得万丈目头皮发麻，顶着手提电脑的莹莹幽光，几乎相信了自己是被十代魅惑才于此逗留。

而游城十代呢，他坐在对面，心安理得地往嘴里扒饭，对超精英五阶堂宝山气势汹汹的讨伐一无所知。万丈目只得叹气，顶着黑眼圈，托着下巴，在红寮食堂的木头椅子上如坐针毡。

五阶堂就在这时出现。如果他没有做作地敲门，轻叩门扉，谁都发现不了他。油烟的味道从屋里涌出来，好像把几吨食盐倒进油锅里爆炒。中午饭点人来人往，十代对着门坐，万丈目坐他对面，困得眼神涣散，一心只想着上楼补觉。在他眼里，十代的脸无异于盘子里的盐渍秋刀鱼，或是屏幕上一排排苍蝇一样的小字，既不好看也不难看，不知道为什么会有不长眼的学妹喜欢他，或者以为他喜欢他。

五阶堂却心里一痛：万丈目先生昨夜一定又被那可恶的十代折腾了一整晚。他还在吃、他怎么这样没有责任心，万丈目先生堕落于此，全是他游城十代不守男德，吃饭吧唧嘴，喝汤也发出巨大的噪音。

他一落座，万丈目便神色复杂地看了他一眼，挥挥手叫他哪凉快哪待着，而后把脸转去另一边，不再理他了。这么一句话、一个眼神，掉进没动几口的菜盘子里，在五阶堂眼中却成了麻木的、凝重的绝望。他的心脏都被攥紧了，仿佛十代筷子中间夹的不是半条鱼尾，是他的一片赤忱。而不知情的肇事者却嗦着筷子意犹未尽，进食间隙朝这边一瞥，这一眼就叫五阶堂的喉头一阵哽咽。

“不管游城十代对您做了什么，”他说，“我永远都是您的后盾。”

那天他忘了万丈目把他叫出去说了什么，大抵是叫他删了网上乱七八糟的东西，要骂十代还轮不到你来骂。最后他说，就算我和十代真有什么，也轮不到你来指手画脚。

话里话外都是维护十代，五阶堂不可能听不出来。为此他消沉数日，周末台风过境，雨点子噼里啪啦往玻璃上面砸，听说红寮又漏雨，二楼的墙皮都潮得往下掉。

五阶堂躺在床上想，和几次失败比起来，果然还是不能放任万丈目先生住在那种破房子里。他良心不安。

于是晴天之后他又重整斗志，借了两本食谱开始苦学烹饪。可惜他和心心念念的白月光学长一样没有天赋，努力归努力，做出来的东西面目全非，只能喂给垃圾桶。

如此在锅碗瓢盆间挣扎了两天，他选择用万能的钞票解决问题。红寮短暂地安宁了几日，便又被堆满了不知从哪弄来的礼物，玫瑰花、情书和贺卡，恨不得连去年冬天的圣诞树都搬来。校花都没有这种待遇。万丈目早上一开门，十代就已经等在门口，翻开印着新年快乐的卡片开始念，故意在他眼前做戏一样：致我最爱的万丈目先生——哇，他难道不觉得肉麻吗？

翔站在后头笑得东倒西歪，万丈目揪着十代的耳朵咬牙切齿。

五阶堂的热情比他想象得更持久些。一个月过去，他甚至收到了五阶堂的月考小测试卷，几乎满分的答卷背后写着，我才是足够优秀配得上您的决斗者，所以——可不可以也稍微看看我呢。

万丈目已经快对这种时不时的惊喜免疫了，面无表情地把卷子塞在十代手里：看看人家看看你，你和那个丸藤翔的分加一起都没人家高，还天天傻玩呢。

丸藤翔说：我可没傻玩，你骂大哥就骂，不要伤及无辜。

万丈目身边的朋友里就数他看热闹不嫌事大，每次一见学弟，就体贴地过去给人家出谋划策，也不知算是哪个阵营的，气得万丈目当场叫着要和十代一起孤立他。但五阶堂毕竟是精英中的精英，在挫折中成长了，深知每个二年级的学长都不可信。直到同级生、黄院的迪拉诺·剑山在课后找到他，胳膊一搂，吓得他眼皮一跳，眼疾手快地掏出决斗盘来格挡。

肌肉男剑山说，我当初挑战过那个什么游城十代，说实话，一般般，热血傻瓜而已。但是呢我觉得你不要给万丈目送花了，他拿着花万一转送给十代了，那你得多伤心啊——所以我跟你说，送花不如送巧克力，送巧克力不如送面包。

这浓眉大眼的家伙看起来勉强靠谱，还有一点点眼熟。五阶堂宝山将信将疑，隔天就不牵着一朵红玫瑰了。他原先想买一大捧，但多美婶不肯卖给他，说物资补给一周才来一次，你这样全买走，别人还送什么？

这事还是十代去买东西时听来的。多美婶坐在柜台后边涂指甲，涂完了吹吹气，还问他小十代要不要也买点花回去，我听着好像那个孩子把你当情敌，小年轻啊可真有意思。玫瑰花泡在墙角的水桶里，花瓣边缘有点发黑了，十代挑了一枝看起来坚强一些的，回去送给了万丈目。

万丈目被他吓了一跳，半天也没伸手来接。十代撒谎脸不红心不跳，说是半路遇见五阶堂替他捎的，转眼看见万丈目露出恹恹的神情，将它随手一插便回屋去了。

玫瑰花事件没有第三个人知道，很久之后它也与五阶堂送来的那些花一起躺在楼底下的垃圾桶里。十代也很快将它抛之脑后，吃人嘴短，起初几天他还热衷于从万丈目的兜里翻巧克力和零食，上课时候躲在书后面吃。后来吃腻了，天天吃，又赶上连续几次抽卡面包都开不出什么好的口味，就连送来的新卡包里也全是用不上的平卡。十代终于忍无可忍，叫万丈目快点阻止亲学弟这种手气极差的清库存行为，要不然就改改他挑食的臭毛病——他已经被万丈目逼着吃了好几天的红豆面包，以至于看见五阶堂就心有戚戚。

丸藤翔将其归为夺妻之仇。十代也没听清，就知道跟着点头。人的精神可以被压迫，食物不行，他又不忍心看着面包放在那没人吃，过了保质期白白变质。

翔还提供了一个馊主意，要十代直接扮演万丈目的男朋友。搁在平时万丈目早就嚷嚷把他送到蓝院和亲了，可这次却没吱声。十代吃着五阶堂送来的布丁问：什么意思？我当万丈目男朋友？

以前十代也有追求者，全被万丈目挡在楼下了。他原是首席，虽没做过什么好事，但中等部升上来的同僚哪个不知道他？他这么一坐镇，大半的追求者就被劝返，还有些当场倒戈，成为他后援团里的中坚力量。

十代没有反对过——他天天到处疯玩，根本不知道这些事。翔就在那时深信万丈目必定是爱着十代大哥的，因而才对那些痴情男女如此苛责。

讨伐敌对势力失败，向心上人献殷勤也不成，一咬牙一跺脚，五阶堂宝山决定打入敌人内部，一休息就往红寮海边跑。可是万丈目总是不在自己屋里，敲门没人开，他就落魄地守在门口，接受往来学生的审查，蹲得制服背后都要开线了，蹭在门边弄得一身灰。

蹲累了就去隔壁施工现场做监工，和万丈目财团的工人搭话。直到撞见十代坐在万丈目腿上，旁若无人地亲热，五阶堂宝山没见过世面，结结实实地傻了眼，眼泪和口水争相往外涌，腿却不听话地钉在原地，一步也挪不动。

一旁的红寮学生就像没看见这黏糊的两个人，端着盘子目不斜视地从桌边经过。掰着手指头数数也就两三天没来叨扰，怎么再来就成了这幅光景。五阶堂只觉得脑中嗡嗡作响，止不住地从胸口往外冒酸水；退出去一看，原来学长的私宅也修好了，正好当了两人的新房，宽敞又明亮。

羡慕得要死，他想，明明是我先来的。

屋外是伤心太平洋，屋里两人却是剑拔弩张，远看是恩爱眷侣，近看是互相找茬。十代叫他再抱紧一点，万丈目翻了个白眼，胳膊用力一夹，甚至还从桌上拿起切成八瓣的苹果递到十代嘴边，逼着他吃。五阶堂在门口看了多久，他们两个就僵持了多久，万丈目一开始还会尴尬，头皮发麻，后来就干脆也跟着十代不要脸，直勾勾盯着还不够，也撅起嘴来讨吻。

十代的嘴唇可爱，路过的同期生会对十代调侃一句：我以为你是上面那个。也不知道十代有没有听懂，就一个劲地笑，冲人家点点头，然后继续转回来和他对视。

等门口的人走了，大概要有半个小时，万丈目的腿都被他坐麻了好几次，十代才从他身上下来。万丈目拍拍裤子又掸掸前襟，说果然我还是讨厌跟人挤在一起，太热了。

又警告十代：从现在开始你最好和我保持距离，更别想占我便宜。

十代退后两米，和他隔了一桌坐下：那你之前说好了可以让我刷你的卡。

这个不算，万丈目说，你别被他暗杀，算了，还是得靠本大爷罩你。走，今天带你泡温泉去，别叫那个谁，让他们自己上海边干搓去。

fin.


End file.
